She gets a kiss, I get a prank?
by Unlucky Alis
Summary: "What? So Sam gets a kiss when she finds out, and you drop me from ten feet in the air?" "You want a kiss too, Tuck?" Phantom Alone additional, humorous alternate events to chapter 11


**Alternate chapter section to chapter 11 of my story Phantom Alone.**

 **This is for Ohsochich, I hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam froze and looked back at Danny as the rings spread from his waist, changing him into Danny Phantom. She couldn't help but let a nervous grin slip onto her face as Danny offered his hand, which she gladly took. He pulled her close, told her to hold on tight, then shot up into the sky. Sam shrieked for a moment at the sudden increase in altitude, then looked down over Amity Park. At night, it was beautiful.

Being a small town, there were no large downtown buildings to obscure your view or cast bright, obnoxious light into the sky. Streetlamps cast their rounded pools of golden light onto the dark street, the occasional headlight casting long shadows. Most building lights were out, and behind them was the glow of Fenton Works.

Sam craned her neck back to look at it and found that, at night, the sign wasn't so garish from a distance. It instead cast the street in a warm green and orange glow.

She was a little disappointed when Danny brought them lower down and phased through her mansion into her bedroom.

"I'll call Tucker," she said after a breathless moment, and Danny nodded while he returned to his human form.

"Hey, Tuck."

" _Hey, Sam, any luck?"_

"Yeah, I found him."

 _"_ _Oh, great! You headed back to Fenton Works?"_

"No, we're at my place. You guys are staying over tonight."

" _What? You don't even ask me, I just am?"_

"Trust me, you want to be here Danny has something to show you."

" _Sam, if you're getting excited, I don't know if I wanna know. I'd rather not be around you two love birds late at night."_

"What? No! Don't be gross."

" _…_ _You didn't deny the love birds thing."_

"No, it would appear that I didn't."

" _Did something happen?"_

"Maybe."

" _Did… did he kiss you?"_

"Yes he did, now shut up and get over here!" Sam quickly hung up, cutting off Tucker's laugh.

"What was that about?" Danny asked from his seat on Sam's bed. She noticed that he was floating about an inch of the bed and raised an eyebrow. Danny blushed and dropped down, bouncing slightly.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"It's fine. And it was nothing. Just Tucker being a jerk."

Danny accepted the explanation and waited patiently while Sam called his parents to inform them that he and Tucker would be staying with her tonight. By the time that phone call was done, which involved a lot of questions on Maddie and Jack's part, and a lot more fabricated answers on Sam's, Tucker had arrived.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fenton. Danny's already asleep, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him," Sam said the same time that Tucker burst into her bedroom shouting.

"You _KISSED!_ "

"Tucker!" Sam gaped.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. Sam and Danny, who had been sitting very, very close together, jumped apart. "You told him?"

"He sorta guessed," Sam said, then glanced at the cell phone in her hand. "Sorry, Mrs. Fenton. Tucker just got here. Danny will see you tomorrow!"

She quickly hung up and tossed the phone onto her bed.

"I think they heard that." Sam cast a fierce glare at Tucker.

"Good, then they know they owe me twenty bucks. I'm gonna get rich tomorrow!" Tucker shouted cheerfully.

"Excuse me?" Sam's gaze turned murderous.

"I may have bet half the student body that you guys would be dating before Halloween this year." Tucker grinned. He practically shrieked when Sam suddenly lunged at him, and he quickly ran out the door.

"You didn't deny it!" Danny heard Tucker shouting as he fled down the stairs with a furious Sam chasing after him.

"Danny, help!" A muffled shout came from below, and Danny assumed they were now in the basement. He chuckled and got up to follow, then a mischievous grin split his face and he phased through the floor. Sam saw him float down through the ceiling but Tucker, who had his back to Danny, was none the wiser until he suddenly found himself being lifted into the air.

Tucker shrieked again as his feet left the ground.

"Ghost attack! Sam, help! Call Danny! Get Phantom!"

"Danny, stop it, that's not fair," Sam huffed.

Tucker finally noticed that whatever held him captive was shaking from laughter, and the laugh sounded very familiar.

"D-Danny?" Tucker asked, craning his neck to see. He caught a glimpse of black hair before he found himself falling. "What the hell!" He yelled in surprise as he thudded into one of the plush, movie chairs in the Manson's basement.

He looked up and a saw Danny (as Fenton) floating above him. Tucker scrambled back and fell onto the floor. " _What the hell?!"_

Danny touched down on the floor, and glanced at a smirking Sam.

"Should I?" Danny asked, swinging out an arm at Tucker.

"Do it." Sam nodded. Danny felt his cold core rise in his chest, and the cool, white rings formed around his waist.

" _WHAT THE HELL?"_ Tucker crawled back until he bumped into Sam's legs, staring wide eyed at Danny. Danny _Phantom._

"You're really Danny? Like, you Danny, are not overshadowing our Danny, but you are just… Danny?" Tucker asked as Sam helped him to his feet.

"Yes, Tuck. It's really me. No overshadowing, no possession. I'm just Danny." the halfa changed back, settling comfortably in one of the black chairs.

"Dude, that is so cool! How did you tell Sam?" Tucker practically squealed the first sentence.

Danny felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he explained.

"What? So Sam gets a kiss when she finds out, and you drop me from ten feet in the air?" Tucker whined.

"You want a kiss too, Tuck?" Danny asked, and Sam snorted.

"Sorry, dude. I know we're close, but not _that_ close. I'm fairly certain you're already spoken for anyways," Tucker said, looking at Sam. He froze when he saw her expression. She was grinning fiercely, amethyst eyes darting between the two boys before her.

"Uh, Sam, what are you-" Tucker's question was cut off as Sam hooked a foot around his ankle and gave him a strong shove. Tucker went careening, arms flailing as he tried to catch himself. He ended up falling on top of Danny and there was a single, horrifying moment when their lips touched before Tucker face planted into the halfa's shoulder.

Tucker fell through his best friend as Danny turned intangible and leapt from the chair. The halfa swiped frantically at his mouth while Tucker did the same.

"Dude!"

"Gross!"

"I thought you wanted a kiss, Tucker?" Sam smirked.

"What the hell, Sam?!" Tucker scrambled to right himself on the chair before lurching to his feet. "I said we're not that close!"

"You didn't say no." Sam laughed at Tucker's horrified expression, then looked at Danny. The ghost boy had a similar expression on his face.

"I just hope you didn't enjoy it, because you're right. He is spoken for." Sam knelt down beside Danny and gave him a light kiss.

"Dude, not fair. I can't do that," Tucker whined.

"I'm definitely _not_ kissing you. Maybe if you tell her you got a booboo, your mom will."

"I'm not a little kid!" Tucker protested.

"Could have fooled me." Sam shrugged. Danny was laughing softly now, and motioned Sam closer. He whispered something in her ear.

"What? What? What'd he say, what'd you say?" Tucker shouted.

"Oh, nothing really," Danny said. "Just that if you want a kiss so bad, maybe you should go find Valerie."

Tucker's face flushed red and tried to come up with some kind of smart response, but ended up stammering gibberish. Danny and Sam just laughed.

* * *

 **'** **See' you next time!**


End file.
